Like Oranges
by LuuMineusement
Summary: "Tu es une alchimiste. Alexandria, tu me fais vivre éternellement."  – Et il est piégé entre les doigts d'une petite fille, calée contre son épaule, l'embrassant. OS TRAD


J'ai commencé à traduire cet ééénorme OS il y a plus de 2 ans, et je me suis vite rendue compte qu'avec mon niveau d'anglais de l'époque, je n'aurais jamais réussi à rendre justice au travail colossal de l'auteur, **flesh_and_bone_telephone**. J'ai donc laissé cette histoire au fond d'un dossier de mon pc pendant presque 2 ans avant de m'y remettre.

 _The Fall_ est un film fantastique, onirique et magique. Et cet OS parvient à rendre entièrement compte non seulement de la réalisation de Tarsem Singh mais aussi de l'écriture et des dialogues du film. Je suis vraiment tombée amoureuse de cette histoire et j'espère avoir réussi, enfin, à traduire fidèlement chaque mot, chaque tournure de phrase et chaque métaphore de l'auteur.

Je vous invite donc, si vous appréciez cet OS, à féliciter l'auteur (que vous pouvez retrouver sur et sur AO3) pour son travail magistral !

.

.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LIKE ORANGES**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _C'est magnifique. Je le garderais avec moi pour toujours._

* * *

Ses mais sont disgracieuses, ses doigts calleux, il y a une ligne creusée dans son auriculaire droit, plus pâle que le reste de la main, brillant d'un éclat presque argenté, témoin de cette fois-là où il avait essayé de stopper une balle lors d'un tournage. Marqués de petites coupures qui semblent avoir été causées par du papier, de balafres longilignes, disséminées sur toute sa peau – et, aussi _cliché_ que ça puisse être, il y a une histoire pour chacune de ces cicatrices, bien qu'il ne soucie pas de s'en souvenir et de les raconter, il le sait, chaque ecchymose, chaque blessure est une brique qu'il a mérité, elles l'ont construit, toujours plus haut.

Il ne serait pas tombé aussi bas, autrement.

Elle retourne sa main dans les siennes – petites paumes et doigts sales d'enfants – il a du mal à croire qu'elles sont faites pour ramasser des oranges. Mais Alexandria est une sorte d'adulte, piégée dans le corps d'une enfant, s'émerveillant toujours du monde autour d'elle, apprenant petit à petit à être prudente – mais jamais avec lui. Son autre bras, dans une pose désinvolte, est tenu dans un plâtre rigide et il a lui-même un certain nombre de vieilles blessures dans ce genre, mais sur cette petite fille ça a l'air … et bien, _étrange_ , elle marche avec raideur, comme une poupée sans articulation à cause de ce stupide plâtre et il aurait pu en rire, s'il n'était pas dans sa position.

Roy … _Roy ne sent plus ses jambes._

Et l'enfant-adulte lui fait entièrement confiance, elle tapote sa peau juste sous son œil, où se trouve la trace argentée d'une vieille cicatrice, elle l'embrasse sur la joue, c'est humide et collant. Elle dit : « Roy, Roy – l'histoire. » comme si elle savait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, qu'elle maintient entre ses mains tous les morceaux de son âme, comme les vieux morceaux de marbres d'une tombe suffocants derrière les vitres des musées. Des morceaux d'une épave. Un cascadeur dépassé. L'histoire est la même, les petits détails, oubliés. Plus tard, personne ne voit son sourire confus dans le cinéma sombre (c'est en fait juste une petite salle de l'hôpital, mais Alexandria aime le son de ce mot, _cinéma_ ) lorsqu'ils coupent au montage sa cascade, sa chute spectaculaire et sans fin. Il a l'impression de voir son âme être effacée, volée. Mais Roy se rend compte que ça ne doit pas lui manquer, parce que c'est ainsi que l'on se construit à Hollywood, prêts à être déçus parce qu'à Hollywood on vous embrasse et on vous embrase et Alexandria est tellement entre ses mains, et ses yeux sont un miroitement marron de moka et elle veut entendre son histoire, elle veut entendre l'histoire de _Roy_.

Donc il lui raconte.

* * *

Il y a des hommes comme Sinclair, les cheveux gominés et aussi noirs que de la cire pour chaussure, avec leurs belles allures de méditerranéen, avec leurs sourires et leurs tenues qui peuvent tuer celui qui y pense trop longtemps. Les hommes comme Sinclair qui arrivent toujours à avoir la fille, qui se tiennent face au soleil et qui se déplacent comme de l'or liquide, sont les héros. Les tactiques pour éviter les balles, les cascades pour sauter des trains sont le travail de leurs Ombres. Pour le cinéma, Roy était l'Ombre de Sinclair. Il _savait_ qu'il était meilleur que lui, parce qu'il était celui qui créait le courage et la bravoure du héros. Et même si Roy était remplaçable, personne se pensait aux cascades comme il le faisait, personne n'envisageait de sauter d'un pont vers la mort, et ça, c'était _complètement_ Roy.

Pendant un instant, la chute … la chute de Roy ressemble à la mort, ressemble à Dieu. Comme s'il n'allait jamais atterrir.

Mais il l'a fait.

Il a atterri là où se trouvait Alexandria, là où elle avait survécu à sa toute première chute. Avec ses gribouillages voltigeant à travers la fenêtre ouverte, diamants coupés dans le papier, à l'orthographe si consternant qu'il avait sursauté – et elle était entrée, capricieuse et enfantine, l'arrachant de ses mains avant de quitter la pièce, et il l'avait appelé, il lui avait demandé de revenir, parce que … il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il voulait savoir pourquoi elle portait ce plâtre, puisqu'il n'était plus le seul à avoir l'air stupide, et elle lui avait dit. « Je suis tombée. »

Je suis _tombée._

Et Roy lui a raconté une histoire parce qu'il … la chute, la réception était _ratée_ , et il voulait partir, il voulait dormir et ne jamais se réveiller. Comme dans les histoires. Et Alexandria, avec ses dents du bonheur, et ses petites tresses, le bruit de ses chaussures contre le sol lorsqu'elle venait le voir. _Roy_ \- c'était brillant et Roy était de nouveau un Dieu, mais jouant cette fois avec quelque chose de bien plus précieux. Se faufilant à travers une maison de cartes instable, parce qu'Alexandria était une enfant-adulte mais au fond, elle restait une enfant, et elle lui amenait des oranges et renversait son café, et il avait retiré la peau du fruit et ressentit cette adulation réservée, et il avait comprit qu'il était en train de préparer sa propre chute, sa dernière chute cette fois-ci et Alexandria allait l'aider.

Il la laisserait derrière lui.

Mais la vie n'était pas juste, et la mort encore moins. Les pilules étaient un placebo pour lui, le retournement de situation dans l'histoire, sa propre liberté qui lui avait été volée. Roy avait pour habitude d'effectuer ses cascades selon ses propres conditions, à présent il ne pouvait même pas _mourir_ selon ses propres conditions, il ne pouvait plus marcher, il ne pouvait pas garder la fille, assise dans la voiture tamponnant doucement d'un mouchoir ses larmes de crocodile, faisant _attention_ de ne pas effacer de sa bouche son rouge à lèvres et Sinclair fumait ses cigarettes en souriant et son manager ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'il connaissait les risques du métier afin qu'il ne les poursuive pas en justice, parce que … _parce que ..._

Alexandria chute à nouveau. Elle s'ouvre le crâne en deux et il peut sentir ses côtes se serrer autour de son cœur, de sa gorge, et il n'est qu'un dieu véreux parce qu' _il aurait du savoir_. Il ne méritait pas d'être un Dieu, pas même dans ses propres histoires, il avait croisé les doigts sur ses propres paroles, il était le bandit masqué, parce qu'il était un _lâche_ qui croyait aux histoires stupides et édulcorées et qui n'était pas fichu de voir le sol se rapprocher de lui tant qu'il ne l'atteignait pas en se tuant sur le coup. Et Alexandria était une enfant-adulte et il était un faux dieu, et elle ne voulait pas _l'écouter_ lorsqu'il lui avait dit _ne me_ _crois_ _pas, je suis un menteur, un baratineur, un sale type et un idiot – ne me crois pas, je me suis joué de toi_ et elle secoue la tête, le visage rougi et barbouillé, les yeux embués de sommeil et d'un chagrin qu'elle ressent sans pouvoir le comprendre, parce que _pourquoi, Roy ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Ne les tue pas, pourquoi tout le monde meurt, pourquoi tu les tue tous ?_

« Ne meurs pas Roy – non. Mais je ne veux pas que tu meurs. Ne le tue pas, laisse-le vivre Roy. Laisse le vivre. »

Mais je dois le faire, c'est l'unique vérité. Ils t'embrassent et t'embrasent. T'embrassent et t'embrasent, et tu ne mérites rien de tout ça, tu te mens à toi-même, les choses comme la vertu, l'honneur et la camaraderie _n'existent pas dans ce monde_ , c'était peut-être le cas au début mais pas à la fin et il va _finir_ l'histoire, comme il le souhaitait. « Tu voulait l'entendre, » la tequila alourdit sa langue, et son cœur se serre, suffocant l'échec. Parce qu'il est _tombé_. « Laisse-moi la finir. C'est mon histoire. »

« Non. » Ses larmes, elles sont pour toi, pour Roy. Et -

\- Et _oh_ , tu es un _idiot_ , quelque part un homme est en train de se noyer dans une piscine à peine plus profonde qu'une mare. Le Gouverneur Odius le retient sous l'eau mais ce n'est pas ça, l'homme ne sent plus ses jambes, il n'a pas envie de les sentir, il ne se relève pas. Et le Mystique vomit des oiseaux, ils s'échappent de sa bouche gémissante, rouge et sans dent comme celle d'un vieil homme-enfant, tel Samson, ses cheveux sont arrachés de sa tête, il est jeté avec force contre les arbres qui aime tant, becs piquant sa gorge, volant depuis le fond de ses entrailles, des plumes et de la poussière et de la vieille, vieille nostalgie. Les grandes mains sombres de l'Indien s'accrochent fermement au tissu de son turban, ses yeux brillants en amande jamais silencieux, il y a un poignard coincé entre ses dents et il te regarde droit dans les yeux avant de couper la corde qui le retient. Oh ! Un homme géant et brillant sous le soleil, le sol chantant sous le poids de sa marche sûre, il sauve une fille, et chaque flèche est comme le claquement d'un fouet sur son dos, et il chancelle et il se relève et il s'effondre et il tombe en arrière, mort et enfin libre. Darwin dans son ridicule manteau de fourrure, rêveur comme un enfant, tenant un petit chimpanzé contre son cœur, berçant son propre génie sans savoir quel nom lui donner. Et un rire, une vague de feux d'artifices illuminant le zénith de fumée noire, et les fondations même de la cité s'écroulent – Luigi, Luigi, Luigi. Deux jambes et à présent en d'innombrables morceaux, fumant et brûlant comme de la viande. Mort.

 _Et d'autres étaient ici,_ et là. _Il y a un cercle de papier fin dans sa main, elle en mange un morceau, insolente et naïve. Elle lui tend, à hauteur de son visage. Roy lui demande, se demande,_ « Tu essayes de me sauver ? » _, elle ne comprend pas, ses sourcils se froncent parce que qui s'intéresse à ce que ce bout de papier représente, mange-le vite, je te l'ai offert après tout._

« Tu essayes de sauver mon âme ? » _demande-t-il à la recherche du subterfuge, du jeu d'ombres et de lumières, de la trappe cachée. Alexandria ne comprend pas._

« Tu essayes de sauver- » elle pleure, et là réside toute sa conviction, elle l'aurait attrapé par sa chemise si elle avait pu. « Non. C'est mon histoire aussi. »

 _Alexandria._

* * *

Il y a des hommes comme Sinclair. Et pour un moment unique mais extraordinaire, Roy était une Ombre. Roy était _Dieu_. Et les gens créaient leurs propres histoires, les gens décidaient de leur destin. Quand Roy amena cette enfant dans l'histoire, elle devint sa fille, petite et dépendante de lui, et quand il accepta cela, il s'affubla d'un devoir de responsabilité, de ce qu'il pourrait arriver, il avait fait de cette histoire la leur. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Sinclair était un connard, il avait la fille, il avait le charme, il avait la gloire. Mais il était seulement le méchant de l'histoire parce que Roy l'avait dépeint comme tel, Roy l'avait laissé être son nemesis, Roy était celui qui se torturait tout seul, parce que personne d'autre n'autorisait Sinclair à le faire sentir comme un homme invisible et délavé, si ce n'était Roy lui même.

Alors quand il est sortit de cet hôpital qui avait l'air d'un couvent, encore instable sur ses jambes, c'est parce qu'il allait mieux. Et parce qu'il le voulait. Alexandria avait guérit elle aussi, et elle était probablement retournée à ce qu'elle faisait avant, ramasser des oranges. Et Roy devait suivre son exemple et survivre. Il guérissait, pas complètement, pas suffisamment pour retourner à ses cascades folles comme avant, mais suffisamment pour continuer, il avait toujours ce côté casse-cou qui ne le quittait pas.

Robin, unijambiste et pirate avec son petit chien vient à l'hôpital pour récupérer Roy. C'est un homme bon et il est … il est l'ami de Roy. Il travaille toujours pour le cinéma, cascadeur pour gags et trucs dans ce genre-là, et c'est admirable qu'un homme de son âge puisse encore trouver du travail dans le milieu. Roy est chagriné, dépassé et il y a encore quelques films pour lesquels l'homme travaille actuellement, il est ami avec le réalisateur et Robin dit qu'il veut bien laisser Roy venir sur le plateau, si Roy veut venir jeter un œil, pour se remettre dans le bain et Roy Walker apprécie le geste, ça ressemble à une poignée de main chaleureuse entre deux soldats quand Robin lui prend la main. Cela envoie un fourmillement lent à travers ses os, quelque chose qui ressemble à du soulagement.

Il retourne sur les tournages, titubant sur ses béquilles et remarquant le progrès, souriant un peu plus, et peut-être même de manière un peu folle. Cela aide la guérison, il veut aller mieux, il fait des remarques ici et là et essaye d'aider à sa façon. Il n'est pas mort. Pas encore. Il se prépare juste pour le prochain saut, le prochain bond spectaculaire. Il lui reste un peu d'argent de côté et durant les premiers mois de récupération après l'hôpital, il se trouve des chambres de motel pas chères, ou, quand sa fierté est suffisamment prête à cela, il reste chez Robin. Il y a des hauts et des bas. Ici et là.

Il ne sait pas si il se sent un peu plus libre, ou si le devrait. Sa cage, autour de lui, a des roues en bas, des bras écartés, elle bouge avec lui.

Et il est piégé entre les doigts d'une petite fille, calée contre son épaule, l'embrassant.

* * *

Je suis encore tombée

Je sais. Tout le monde sait. Tu es célèbre.

Ils sont en colère ?

Ouais. Mais pas après toi.

* * *

« Roy, » Robin est assis sous le porche, il est trois heures du matin et Roy avance en trébuchant à travers le jardin, deux boutons de sa chemise manquant. Au son de la voix du vieil homme il s'arrête comme une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture, il est pris rentrant à la maison tardivement comme un adolescent essayant de revenir furtivement chez lui. Soûl comme un vrai ivrogne, transpirant la tequila. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il boit. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. « Assieds-toi. »

Robin tapote le banc de bois à côté de lui, mécontent et le regard clair.

Roy retire sa veste, puis ses chaussures et il est un homme émergeant de l'océan, instable sur ses pieds alors qu'il marche sur des rivages oscillant. Il s'écrase à côté du pirate, l'esprit embué, manquant les détails et ne pensant à rien jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le son de … ?

Des petites pastilles dans une bouteille, claquant contre les parois de verre lorsqu'elles sont secouées.

Ses … pilules.

« Tu ne peux plus les prendre. » murmure Robin une fois qu'il est sûr que la bouteille dans sa main a toute l'attention du jeune homme. « Tu dois arrêter. »

Roy gratte la barbe sur sa joue, passe ses doigts sur sa bouche et laisse échapper un ricanement grinçant. C'est un rire triste, dépressif. « Où as-tu ... »

« C'est ma maison, j'ai tous les droits de vérifier. Et je suis inquiet pour toi. »

« Tu ne devrais pas, » dit Roy presque joyeusement, et il sait qu'il n'est pas très convainquant. « J'en prends juste assez pour les douleurs occasionnelles, juste de temps en temps, je ne te mentirais pas, Robin – c'est juste de temps en temps, tous les trente-six du mois, je te le jure. »

Robin soupire, comme un vieux saule craque sous la brise, plié par le poids de l'âge. « C'est mauvais pour toi – tu te souviens, tu as presque … elle aurait pu mourir … pour toi et ces stupides pilules. »

« Comment pourrais-je oublier ? »

« Ce sont mes conditions Roy. »

« Pour rester chez toi? »

« Non, » Le vieil homme est aussi sobre que Roy est soûl. « Pour rester ton ami. »

Il prend son menton dans ses mains tremblantes et s'agite, en penchant en avant puis en arrière, soûl et pensif. « C'est du sacré chantage, j'aurais dû m'en douter, vous les italiens- »

« Roy, mes parents sont irlandais, tu le sais – »

« Non, toi tu la fermes, _je_ suis le meneur, je suis le héros – c'est … c'est mon talon d'Achille, j'en ai _besoin_ , tu le sais Luigi ? » Il lève les yeux, suppliant et pas tout à fait docilement « J'en ai besoin, ce n'est pas si dur en ce moment. Je ne suis pas malade. Mais parfois … _parfois je ne peux pas dormir_ , et j'en ai besoin pour dormir- »

Robin est vieillissant et malade et fatigué de ses délires mais il secoue la tête.« Tu n'en as pas besoin, Roy. Tu essayes seulement de t'en convaincre. »

Il reste silencieux, les doigts engourdis, se pinçant le nez, les cheveux dans les yeux. Il y a une agitation en lui, elle grossit, grandit. « J'ai jamais pu oublié, tu le sais, pas vrai ? Pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça, elle m'écoutait … je l'ai _utilisée_ ... »

« Ça a bien fini, donc c'est bon. »

« Non, ça n'a pas bien fini, » dit-il brusquement et fort, comme les personnes soûles le font souvent. Sa voix monte dans les aigus, elle est empreinte d'amertume. « Ça _n'a pas bien_ fini. Peut-être pour moi, j'apprends bien – mais pas elle, elle recommence à ramasser des oranges, notre situation n'a pas changé, je ne la reverrai jamais. Je lui ai raconté, Robin, elle est tellement _bête_ , mais moi aussi, pour lui avoir raconté tout ça, et elle pour avoir cru à tout ça parce que _je lui ai dit_ … il n'y a pas de fin heureuse, pas avec moi. »

« Roy- »

« Et c'est le problème. Je ne peux pas dormir tant que je _penserais_ à ça, que _rien_ n'a changé – et j'y pense tout le temps, son sourire d'enfant et ses gloussements dans mes rêves, cinq ans et tellement, tellement plus maline que moi … parfois dans mes rêves, elle ramasse à nouveau ses oranges et elle chute encore se brisant autre chose que le bras, parfois ce sont ses jambes, sa colonne vertébrale … Je l'ai laissé vivre à travers les histoires, et je pense que j'ai bien fait de lui raconter, les enfants aiment les histoires, tu sais ? Je veux redevenir un bandit, kidnapper la princesse, vivre dans une merveilleuse fantaisie, mais je ne peux pas faire ça – je ne peux pas vouloir ça, parce que quelque part, elle est peut-être en train d'en souffrir, parce que je lui ai fait croire que le monde est un putain d'endroit fantastique, alors que c'est juste un gros bordel, je ne suis plus un héros maintenant, je ne le mérite pas, je ne suis pas un héros et je ne peux pas me duper et continuer de croire à ça. À chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je pense à des déserts, à des éléphants et des danseurs tourbillonnants … alors, j'ai besoin de sommeil, j'ai besoin d'un sommeil sans rêves, donc j'ai besoin de ces pilules ... » Il délire, il délire comme un homme fou, submergé par ses émotions. « Elle aurait moins d'estime pour moi si elle savait ? Je ne dépends pas des pilules, j'en ai juste besoin de temps en temps, pour ne pas rêver, juste un peu, tu sais ce que c'est ... »

Il y a quelque chose à propos de Roy que personne ne sait hormis Robin, mais tout le monde se méprend sur le sujet. Robin sait que Roy n'a jamais combattu durant la guerre, pas comme les américains en 1917, ses frères, les hommes de son pays percutant de plein fouet les soldats allemands sur la Marne quand leur grand pays a rejoint l'offensive. Robin ne pouvait pas non plus, parce qu'il n'a qu'une jambe. Mais Roy était en train de tourner ses films et n'est jamais venu, il voulait y aller – Oh _seigneur_ , il avait voulu y être. Mais Roy était effrayé par _la mort_ , il l'avait dit un soir à Robin, soûl jusqu'aux os, comme il l'était aujourd'hui. Au moins durant ses cascades il avait son mot à dire, il savait quand ça arrivait, il pouvait prévoir la réception à mi-chemin de la chute – mais sur le champ de bataille … les balles fusent, et ça te surprend toujours, la mort, c'est soudain, et pas dans tes termes. C'est ce qui fait de lui un lâche, un lâche qui croise les doigts lorsqu'il fait des promesses. Il n'a jamais vraiment oublié, mais il le regrette, la guerre aurait été grandiose d'une certaine façon, mais il ne pouvait pas mourir de cette façon, il ne pouvait pas servir son pays et Robin le voyait pour cela comme un _jeunot_.

« Donc tu ne veux pas avancer, parce que tu supposes qu'elle ne peut pas le faire ? » il demande, exaspéré et en colère. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idée stupide ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » Il frotte ses yeux humides. « Je ne sais pas. »

« Roy, tu es déjà son héros – tu as fait une promesse à cette fillette, je ne suis pas trop sûr de comprendre les éléphants et tout ce charabia, mais il semble que tu ais une obligation envers cet enfant. _Un héros_? Alors tu dois montrer le fichu exemple, même si tu ne la revois jamais. _Et alors quoi_? Tu _vois_ ça ? » Il fait bringuebaler la morphine durement et vicieusement, collant la bouteille contre le tempe de Roy, comme le canon d'un flingue. « Ça sera la fin de toi. Tu fais trop de suppositions sur des choses qui ne sont pas ici, tu n'as pas le contrôle sur ce qu'il peut lui arriver, _très bien_. Mais tu as le contrôle sur ta propre vie, donc prends les choses en main bon sang – _sois_ le héros, suis ton histoire et ne te contente pas de belles paroles avant de t'enfuir. Ne sois pas un lâche, _tu n'as plus aucune excuse à présent_. Et si tu aimais suffisamment cette petite fille, tu _saurais_ qu'elle avait espoir en toi – alors arrête de raconter ce charabia, et lève-toi, relève-toi et _sois un homme_ ! »

« … je ne peux pas juste changer comme ça, vieillard. »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir, » siffle Robin. « Si tu n'essayes même pas. »

* * *

A la fin, il aligne toutes ses bouteilles de pilules sur l'évier de la salle de bain, il remonte ses manches et il ne peut pas le faire … il ne peut juste pas le faire.

Il a besoin et demande finalement l'aide de Robin pour laisser le courant d'eau des toilettes toutes les emporter, le vieil homme le dirige comme si Roy était un enfant empoté à nouveau, comme s'il l'aidait à traverser la rue, ensemble ils vident toutes les bouteilles dans la cuvette de porcelaine.

Puis le vieil homme lui donne un paquet de cigarettes et lui dit qu'il lui apprendra comment fumer, que les choses ne seront plus pareil à présent. Qu'elles s'amélioreront.

* * *

C'est pas encore l'heure de dormir. Pas l'heure de dormir. Réveille-toi. Réveille-toi, c'est pas encore l'heure de dormir. Réveille-toi. Ne fais pas semblant de dormir. Réveille-toi. C'est pas encore l'heure de dormir, Roy !

* * *

Il ne peut pas gagner. Parce que notre bandit masqué est un lâche. Ouais. Il n'a jamais prêté serment, c'est un mensonge. C'est un menteur et un lâche.

Tu mens.

Non. Il a croisé les doigts. Il doit mourir.

Je te crois pas.

Il est mourant.

Ne le tue pas.

Il ne lui reste plus rien.

Sa fille.

Il n'était pas son père non plus.

Elle l'aime.

Elle survivra. C'est une grande fille.

Je ne veux pas que tu meurs. Roy. Ne le tue pas. Laisse-le vivre. Laisse-le vivre. Ne le tue pas. Roy ? Promis ? Et ne croise pas les doigts.

Promis.

Montre-moi tes mains ?

.

.

.

.

Tu vois ?

* * *

Un soir, il prend sa vieille voiture cabossée et descend le boulevard sans la capote. 1933, la prohibition est finie. Les étoiles brillent dans le ciel, comme de la joaillerie, ses jambes fonctionnent très bien, elles amènent l'automobile plus loin que les pavés dorés et les lettres de lumières, par delà les noms et les pancartes jusqu'à un vieux bar-grill, perdu au milieu de nul part. Il porte des lunettes de soleil, perchées dans ses cheveux brossés par le vent, il retire sa veste et marche vers le bar, ressentant la liberté de ses propres pas, il peut le faire. La chaleur brûlante de la Californie embrase son cou alors qu'il commande un verre, il y a de la sueur sur son front, de la condensation coule doucement de son verre, humidifiant le dessous de verre. Il y a une femme, assise au bar – jeune, portant une robe à pois et des lèvres rouges. Sa peau est foncée, et elle lui parle doucement, dans un anglais parfait.

Il est charmé et frustré par les birbes de souvenirs qu'il place en elle, il essaye et trouve toutes les petites nuances. Comme un jeu.

Son accent ressemble vaguement à un accent du Sud, et son anglais est très bon, familier cependant – elle n'est pas plus âgée que seize ans, battant des cils aux garçons à côté du jukebox. A cet âge, on est audacieux et un peu idiot, engageant peut-être. Elle recherche un homme qui puisse lui payer un verre comme la plupart des filles, il ne lui demande pas ce qu'elle fait ici par une soirée de semaine, sa peau est tannée et ses yeux sont brillant et Roy lui commande une boisson dont il sait qu'elle contient plus de glace que d'alcool.

« Pourquoi donc, monsieur. Vous êtes un _gentleman_ ? »

Il rit dans son verre, s'étrangle presque. Il était un bandit. Il y a quelques temps, dans des draps sales alors qu'il n'avait même pas la force de traverser le hall pour aller à la salle de bain. Mais à présent, il est un gentleman et il pense aux bandits et à sa fille-bandit et il se demande si elle serait comme ça au même âge, trop maline pour les garçons et la musique de bar, il se demande si sa tête sera toujours remplie d'éléphants nageant dans les eaux de la Méditerranée, d'Indien à la lame fine et de princesse volant le cœur des bandits. Ça doit être ainsi. Alexandria avec son regard grave, et qui pourtant riait de tout ce qu'il disait, qui voulait tout connaître de son histoire, qui l'a _sauvé_.

Et la fille a au moins ça en commun avec Alexandria, elle rit beaucoup trop, de manière suggestive cependant, et c'est perdu d'avance parce qu'il est plus vieux qu'elle. Et il recherche sa fille-bandit dans son regard souligné de khôl, et il sourit doucement, presque d'apaisement, heureux et en sécurité.

« Non, non. » dit-il, et elle boit une gorgée de son verre. Une vraie demoiselle avec de la bière, sauvant les apparences malgré le goût amer. « Pas vraiment. »

Elle rit, fort et ça le distrait. Ça lui donne envie de rire à son tour, cette jeunesse irréfléchie. Elle n'est pas maline, comme Alexandria qu'il ne reverra plus jamais.

« Souris pour moi. » lui demande-t-il. Les yeux de Roy sont doux, et ses joues à elle rougissent du sentimentalisme soudain de son regard, de sa contemplation _presque_ _absente_ , elle n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais c'est flatteur et déconcertant, donc elle l'écoute. Elle lui offre un large et beau sourire.

Ses cheveux, retenus en arrière par un ruban jaune, sont bouclés avec soins, noirs et brillants – pas sauvages et virevoltant, se détachant de petites tresses. Son anglais est irréprochable, en accord avec la Californie, elle n'a pas d'accent, pas de phrases bancales et hésitantes. Roy paye pour leurs boissons, se lève et lui tapote la tête comme le ferait un père … grand et rassurant. Elle n'est pas Alexandria, la nostalgie est comme l'agonie lente et froide de l'automne, et ici c'est la Californie. Il ne reverra jamais Alexandria, ça le tue un petit peu, ses doigts cherchent une cigarette pour éloigner la pulsion des pilules.

Son sourire est trop blanc, trop parfait.

Il ne reverra jamais Alexandria, c'est impossible. A moins d'être dans un conte, où l'on croise son nemesis au détour d'un sentier poussiéreux, où les frères et sœurs se trouvent réunis à nouveaux après des années, ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça, et il serait stupide d'oser espérer que ça puisse arriver. Ses doigts sursautent, et il pense aux pilules emportées par le courant des toilettes, et il a un paquet de cigarettes dans la poche de sa chemise, pour éloigner ces pensées-là, c'est normal de rêver d'Alexandria, Robin a dit que c'était normal.

Et cette fille … elle n'est pas sa fille-bandit aux dents du bonheur, et la seule chose à laquelle Roy peut penser est Alexandria, l'imaginer plus âgée, par des bribes de mémoire, comme un rêve dont il n'a pas le contrôle.

Il retourne dans sa voiture, roule jusqu'à la maison et marche directement jusqu'au bureau de Robin. Il est encore tôt. Il s'empare d'un vieux stylo et d'une feuille de papier blanche, il écrit.

* * *

Ils travaillent à nouveaux ensemble sur un film, une histoire de demoiselle en détresse et de bâtiments en feu. Roy est excité, c'est dangereux, ça le fait sourire et son cœur bat la chamade.

Il va travailler avec Sinclair à nouveau, cela fait un an qu'il a quitté l'hôpital et la star a l'air plus lisse que jamais, plus intouchable que jamais. Il sourit à Roy quand le réalisateur les réunit tous, mais Roy ne lui adresse qu'un signe de tête, parce qu'il s'en fiche bien à présent. Personne n'est là pour lui tenir la main. Il a tout perdu, mais il est en vie aujourd'hui, il n'a plus rien à perdre et il a déjà battu le Gouverneur Odius dans sa tête, et il réalise maintenant quel mauvais méchant il était, cheveux gominés et sourires lisses.

Roy est son Ombre à nouveau. Il fait son boulot.

Dans les jours qui suivent, _Elle_ visite le plateau de tournage. La première fois qu'il la voit, après sa trahison, après qu'elle l'ait laissé pour Odius (Sinclair), il est surpris, il ne s'y était pas préparé – elle est en rouge, une blouse boutonnée jusqu'au cou et une longue jupe, elle se tient devant la véhicule de Sinclair, il se souvient de la courbe de ses hanches, de la douceur de sa bouche, de sa façon de pleurer et d'avoir l'air toujours belle même en pleurant, comme si Roy était un foutu réalisateur de film, pire comme s'il était un membre de l'audience, prêt à la satisfaire et à l'aduler. Parce qu'il avait été si sûr que leur destin était écrit dans les étoiles, la star montante tombant pour le cascadeur invisible, comme une princesse s'enfuyant avec le bandit, le rat d'égout. Mais elle n'est rien d'autre qu'une poupée, elle l'a trompé, elle s'est moquée de son amour … avant de le déserter. Il l'avait adulé.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, elle porte une main à sa bouche, murmure _Oh, mon …_ Roy. _Roy … !_ Les larmes viennent, comme sur commande. Des perles pures et parfaites, ses mains fines agrippent son bras, son parfum sent la fraise et quelque chose de sucré et d'enivrant, de déroutant. Elle est mauvaise pour lui, comme de l'opium, elle le drogue et le dupe et il ne veut plus que ça arrive, plus jamais.

Elle est désespérée et prend le visage de Roy entre ses mains délicates alors qu'il essaye de partir. Elle le supplie, pas de l'aimer, mais de la croire, parce qu'elle est une actrice après tout.

Elle est suffisamment proche de lui pour qu'il l'embrasse, et il aurait pu. Oh, Roy aurait pu. C'est un cascadeur, il a survécu à des flammes et à des chutes, à des culbutes et à des balles, et offenser un homme en embrassant la femme de Sinclair n'aurait pas été effrayant. _La femme de Sinclair_ , les mots sont comme de la cendre dans son esprit, _elle a un jour été mienne. Homme pauvre, homme riche, homme pauvre, homme-_ mais comme une Ombre, Roy ne fait que porter la peau d'un autre homme, il est l'homme-double, il est l'homme-derrière-les-rideaux, il est l'homme-prends-une-balle-et-meurs, et la vérité c'est que lui et Sinclair sont probablement dans le même bateau, attachés à une femme si peu digne de confiance, une déserteuse, il prend en pitié le jour où Sinclair sera lui aussi trompé, le jour où un autre prendra sa place. Parce que les starlettes s'envolent dés qu'elles sentent que la lumière s'éteint et … _il aurait du savoir_ … à la fin, la princesse est volage et stupide et il ne se fera plus avoir.

Elle attend de lui qu'il l'entraîne derrière la voiture et qu'il l'embrasse sans pouvoir s'arrêter, qu'il se laisse embraser pour elle et qu'il se prosterne d'amour devant elle – parce que c'est comme ça que ça se passe dans les films, les femmes manipulatrices sont pardonnées et deviennent des saintes à nouveau. Elle ne s'attend pas à ce qu'il s'écarte d'elle en la repoussant, qu'il se dégage de ses doigts et qu'il rit à son visage. Le rire d'un adulte à un enfant stupide, méfiant et indifférent à la fois.

« Oh ma chère, » lui dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres, presque malicieusement. « Tu es une imbécile. »

Il ne regarde pas en arrière.

* * *

Il y a vraiment quelque chose à propos de la Californie dont Roy ne pourrait pas se passer, l'air qu'on y trouve. Le climat, c'est chaud et brûlant, depuis la chaleur humide de l'air des embouteillages au mordant du vent de l'océan sur les côtes . Tout est vibrant, vif et brûlant, depuis l'herbe qu'il faut continuellement arroser pour éviter qu'elle s'embrase, aux rivages bleus et aveuglants lorsque la lumière du soleil éclaire les vagues. L'argent semble chaud aussi, billets chiffonnés et fumant aux quatre coins, pièces marquant la peau comme des balles d'argent.

Étrangement, on peut adorer cela et le détester en même temps.

Sa chemise colle à son dos, cela fait six ans depuis son accident. Il retire son chapeau, s'épongeant le front du dos de la main, plissant les yeux devant le lever du soleil.

Parfois, ces jours-là, il a l'envie étrange de l'amer-sucré des oranges.

* * *

Douze ans ont passé, il n'en a pas l'air mais il à trente-cinq ans à présent. Il s'éloigne petit à petit d'Hollywood, _il n'y a pas beaucoup de demandes pour un vieux cascadeur, et trente-cinq ans c'est un âge de dinosaure_ , dit-il à Robin, avec un léger sourire en coin, il n'a pas de jambe en bois pour faire des gags comme l'avait fait Robin. Et le vieil homme lève son verre à cela, ayant quitté le business il y a quelques années déjà.

Pour un cascadeur, son visage est resté relativement intact, les femmes le trouve d'ailleurs très chanceux de ce côté-là. Il a toujours un visage doux et beau, ou du moins, c'est ce que lui a dit la dernière fille, et il se rase tous les jours. Ses cheveux n'ont pas perdu de leur volume et il sourit, il a trente-cinq ans qu'il en ait l'air ou non. Son corps est mince, _trop mince_ gronde Robin, les yeux plissés et dont le rire trace les lignes de son visage. Le chien est toujours vivant, presque aussi vieux que Robin, il dort, petite tête contre la botte de Roy et il lui caresse le flanc sans y réfléchir, par habitude.

Roy écrit.

Rien de spectaculaire cependant. Juste des petites histoires, ici et là, des articles – certaines ont été publiées dans des magazines sous des pseudonymes appropriés, d'autres (- comme le conte des six hommes, du bandit et de sa fille-bandit -) ont été couchées sur le papier puis gardées au fond de son tiroir, des histoires privées et en hommage au passé. Trop précieuses pour être échangées contre de l'argent. Il use le papier et noircit de mots des pages et des pages, et il y a des coupures sur ses doigts, les blessures de l'écrivain, des cicatrices plus fines et plus petites. Parce qu'il ne peut pas supporter les machines à écrire, elles le déconcentrent et font résonner des galops de chevaux dans sa tête.

Roy écrit. Il se surprend lui-même à le faire. Mais ça lui semble être la bonne chose à faire, comme si c'était ce qu'il devrait faire, c'est ce qu'il a fait depuis l'accident, depuis la petite fille et il n'a jamais vraiment arrêté depuis. Pour un cascadeur ça semble être la bonne chose à faire, parce qu'il avait l'habitude d'être celui qui créait l'action dans les films pour les réalisateurs, il était la colonne invisible du spectacle, l'Ombre … en tant qu'écrivain, il est un Dieu invisible, il créé l'histoire, il fait en sorte que les éléments soient cohérents entre eux. C'est gratifiant, c'est salutaire, ça lui donne la sensation d'avoir les pieds sur Terre après la chute.

De tous les endroits improbables, de tous ces endroits pour la rencontrer – c'est dans une bibliothèque, aussi peu dramatique que ça puisse être, ça ne manque pas de lui couper le souffle. Il ne la reconnaît pas tout de suite, une jolie petite chose aux cheveux attachés à la va-vite, le nez plongé dans le dernier numéro d'une bande-dessiné de cow-boys. Elle porte des lunettes pour lire, aux montures bleues, et son cœur bat la chamade jusqu'à ce qu'il l'atteigne, les paumes dansant au dessus de la surface de bois polis de la table, et elle lève les yeux impatiemment, devant les yeux émerveillés mais presque terrifiés de Roy parce qu'il se demande soudainement pourquoi … pourquoi, n'était-elle pas supposée ramasser des oranges ?

Ses yeux ont l'air agacé, une expression qu'il lui connaît si bien. Elle ouvre la bouche pour l'envoyer promener et soudain sa mâchoire se relâche. « Oh. » dit-elle alors que leurs regards se croisent. _« Oh ! »_

Et il tremble, souriant comme un fou tandis que son esprit s'envole de son corps et elle crie suffisamment fort pour faire tomber le toit du bâtiment, et sans même réfléchir, elle se jette dans ses bras. « Roy ! Oh, Roy ! C'est vraiment toi ! ». Elle est bien plus grande qu'avant, mais reste petite tout de même, et elle s'est souvenue de lui – elle s'est souvenue du lui. Son poids dans ses bras le fait sursauter, aussi mince qu'elle puisse être, et il rit, ses doigts effleurant les petites bouclettes sur sa nuque, il dégage les mèches de cheveux de son visage. « Je ne peux pas y croire - » elle pose ses mains devant sa bouche pour se taire, mais ses yeux bleus-gris (- longs cils , sourcils légèrement dessinés, plus de joues d'enfant) sont animés par quelque chose qu'il connaît bien lorsqu'elle pointe du doigt le panneau 'Silence' au dessus de leurs têtes, et qu'elle lui fait signe de chuchoter. Ses yeux ont toujours été ainsi, petites pépites d'or dansant dans ses iris bleus lorsqu'elle murmure. « C'est _toi_. »

« Alexandria la Grande. » dit-il, et elle sourit avec malice, et il se demande quand est-elle devenue si, si … ? « Je pensais que tu aurais oublié. »

Elle claque des doigts et pose la main sur son cœur, en murmurant comme s'ils étaient des voleurs en mission, partageant un serment. « Jamais. »

Quelque chose dans sa poitrine semble se remettre en place, lorsqu'elle ferme d'une main son livre et qu'elle l'attire entre les allées de la bibliothèque, lui demandant simplement de marcher.

Il relève les bras, roule les yeux et fait quelques pas en avant et en arrière. « Entièrement opérationnel. » lui lance-t-il avec humour, et ses yeux sont humides quand elle rit.

« Je te vois, » Plus tard, ils sont assis sur les marches de pierres devant la bibliothèque, elle a ses jambes repliées sous elle, sa jupe couvrant sa peau. Elle se tient parfaitement droite. Elle doit avoir dix-sept ans à présent, Roy est encore en train de s'accommoder, il n'arrive pas à la quitter des yeux. Elle est toute nouvelle. « À chaque fois que j'allais au cinéma, je te voyais faire tes cascades, et je les regardais plein plein plein de fois pour être sûre que c'était toi. »

Il fait claquer sa langue, ses bras sont sur ses genoux, son dos contre les marches. « Pourquoi ça ? »

« Et bien, » murmure-t-elle, avant de rire avec gène tandis qu'elle replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « Je pensais que maman me mentait, quand elle me disait que tu guérirais … parfois, je crois que je t'imaginais, parce que ça aurait été plus simple. »

« Je suis désolé. » dit-il, sans vraiment savoir de quoi il s'excuse, mais sachant qu'il y a quelque chose pour lequel il se sent terriblement désolé.

« Ne dis pas ça. » Alexandria sourit. « J'aimais te regarder. »

« Tu es vraiment une jeune fille malicieuse, Alexandria. » Il tend la main pour lui secouer les cheveux, comme on le fait aux enfants, parce que c'est Alexandria. Sauf que cela ne fonctionne plus vraiment à présent, elle écarte sa tête et rit, elle tend son doigt pour lui tapoter sous l'œil, suffisamment fort pour l'éborgner.

« Je n'ai jamais oublié, » dit-elle, alors qu'il continue de s'en remettre, son accent est toujours présent, fort et roulant, mais plus aussi compliqué à comprendre, ses mots sont toujours crus. Ça l'étonne un peu. « A propos des histoires, c'est toi qui les racontais le mieux. »

« J'en suis ravi. » Roy ne pense pas qu'il puisse dire autre chose, excepté. « Tu es encore un bandit ? »

« Bien sûr ! » dit-elle avant de rire. Toujours la même, Alexandria riant du moindre de ses mots, lui réchauffant le cœur, faisant des étincelles dans son âme. « Oh, mais je ne ramasse plus d'oranges, puisque tu le demandais. Je travaille à la ville maintenant. C'est mieux. Quelques petits boulots ici et là, serveuse et ce genre de chose … maman me laisse faire, les docteurs l'ont convaincu depuis ma chute, donc elle me laisse vivre dans la ville, je me fais suffisamment d'argent pour pouvoir lui en envoyer à la maison, et après le travail je vais souvent au cinéma. Ou à la bibliothèque, comme maintenant. Et toi, Roy ?

Roy Roy Roy, elle répète son nom encore et encore, il se demande s'il s'est gravé dans son cœur comme ça. _Roy._

« Des cascades. » dit-il.

C'est la fin de l'après-midi, les marches sont rouges comme des mandarines et le visage d'Alexandria est à moitié à la lumière et à moitié dans l'ombre, mais son sourire ne la quitte pas. Elle est mince, fine d'une manière qui lui rappelle les branches souples des arbres de sa maison d'enfance, quand il volait des pommes dans les vergers et qu'il s'écorchait les genoux en jouant. Et pourtant, elle se tient droite, d'une dignité qui lui est propre, sauvage mais malicieuse, comme ce jour où elle était venue pour lui arracher des mains un bout de papier, cette toute première fois. Aujourd'hui elle rit avec lui, comme elle aurait rit contre son bras, assise sur un vieux matelas poussiéreux d'hôpital, lui lançant des pelures d'oranges sur la tête. Alexandria.

« Tu es tombé à nouveau dernièrement ? » elle demande, le fixant des yeux comme s'il était sa propre responsabilité. Elle n'aime pas le mensonge, et il ne lui mentira pas, pas à elle.

« Juste quelques petites blessures, ici … et là. »

« Ici et là ? » répète-t-elle suspicieusement, mais avec bon cœur.

« Oui. » Il sourit, et puis elle se tourne, cherchant dans sa sacoche une feuille de papier et un crayon. Elle a plus l'air d'une étudiante que d'une bibliothécaire, elle devrait se détacher les cheveux, ils encadreraient si joliment son visage en forme de cœur. Il ne peut plus dire qu'elle a un visage d'enfant, ses lèvres sont pulpeuses et bien dessinées, ses yeux bleus-gris-noisette ne ressemblent plus à un moka mais à des joyaux poussiéreux. Il ne pourrait les nommer. Elle griffonne sur le papier, le déchire et s'approche de lui, elle lui prend sa main, il la laisse faire. Sa peau est chaude contre la sienne, ses doigts longs et gracieux, doux mais pas précieux, ils sont décidés lorsqu'elle ouvre ses doigts pour poser au creux de sa paume le bout de papier. Elle le presse dans sa main, comme un Ostie sacré. Ça ressemble à un baiser, et elle lui dit :

« C'est mon adresse, d'accord ? »

Il ouvre la bouche pour lui demander pourquoi, mais elle lui sourit et tapote sa main, et replie ses doigts sur le papier, protégeant le souvenir. « Je reste chez une vieille amie de ma famille, elle … garde les lettres pour moi, » et soudainement elle s'arrête, ses oreilles se colorant de rose (ou peut-être, il n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est elle, lui ou le soleil couchant qui peint ses joues en rouge), avant de reprendre. « Enfin, tu n'es pas obligé de m'écrire Roy. C'est juste au cas où - »

« Je peux te raccompagner jusque chez toi. »

« Non non, je ne peux pas rentrer tout de suite, » elle répond, comme si elle était l'adulte entre eux deux. Elle avait déjà l'habitude d'utiliser ce ton de temps à autre, à l'époque. « J'ai encore du travail, ailleurs. »

 _Je pourrai attendre,_ a-t-il envie de répondre _, j'ai attendu toutes ces années, je peux attendre._ Mais Alexandria pose une main sur sa joue, entre le pincement et la tapote et elle embrasse sa peau, juste sous son œil, sur sa cicatrice, c'est très chaste et ses lèvres sont douces, les yeux de Roy se ferment quelques secondes et elle lui sourit, d'un sourire franc et heureux, simple. Alexandria se relève avec le soleil dans son dos. Il rêve de chevaux, de villes bleues, de la chaleur étouffante d'un ciel de désert, de pétales de lotus se dispersant dans l'eau et d'Alexandria. Le soleil contre ses cheveux, elle a l'air de brûler, brûler comme une ville en pleine nuit, comme l'acidulée, brûlante Californie.

Elle est partie avant même qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle.

* * *

Il retourne à la maison, chez Robin qui lui a souvent dit dans le passé qu'il ne pouvait _pas_ faire de gags. _J'ai eu ma jambe mangée par des sauvages, sciée par des criminels et j'ai même reçu un harpon dedans. Tu ne peux pas faire des cascades pour gags. Les gags c'est pas pour toi. T'es trop_ intellectuel _pour ça._

Roy sourit, étale sa feuille de papier, prêt à écrire une lettre à Alexandria. Sauf que ce n'est pas si facile, il a l'impression d'écrire une lettre à un monde, à une partie de son âme, à lui-même et ça devient beaucoup plus qu'une simple lettre … c'est un papier au milieu de papiers d'histoires et de contes, des pages et des pages retenues ensemble et glissés dans une enveloppe. Qu'il déchire en deux rapidement avant de la jeter dans la poubelle.

Il ne peut plus lui offrir des histoires, c'est une femme maintenant, une jeune femme avec des poignets fins et ses mains lui semblent à présent plus appropriées pour se poser dans le creux du dos d'Alexandria plutôt que tapotant gentiment le haut de sa tête, et Roy s'arrache les cheveux nerveusement. S'il lui envoie des histoires, il finira par tomber amoureux d'elle. Il ne peut pas permettre ça.

Il lui écrit donc d'autres choses, à propos des films pour lesquels il a travaillé, à propos des cascades étranges qu'il a dû faire, à propos de son enfance à Los Angeles, cassant des bouches à incendies, dansant dans les jets d'eau, volant dans les vignobles.

Il lui envoie ces histoires-là et pense qu'il est quand même en train de tomber amoureux d'elle.

 _J'ai enterré les dents du vieil homme dans une peau d'orange, c'est dans un champ. J'aime penser que ça a poussé … l'indien de la ferme se demandait si l'oranger qui pousserait aurait des dents ! Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'avais dit à l'époque Roy ? Que la force de son esprit est dans ses dents, c'est son âme, c'est pourquoi il les conservait dans un verre tous les soirs. Je ne me rappelle que de peu de choses, juste qu'il était très gentil avec moi, et que dans mes rêves il était le Mystique, et dans mes rêves Roy, tu étais toujours le héros. Le bandit masqué._

Les lettres d'Alexandria sont parfaitement bien écrites, pas comme ses propres pattes de mouche, qui ressemblent à des gravures faites à même le bois d'un arbre, profondément gauches, mal disposées. Entre sa mauvaise grammaire à elle, et son écriture illisible à lui, ils forment la paire.

Et il lui répond, presque toujours aussitôt. Il fait attention à ne pas mentionner le fait qu'elle l'ait sauvé, parce que s'il commence il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir s'arrêter, et c'est une voie dangereuse à emprunter.

 _Tu as dix-sept ans à présent, n'est-ce pas ? Tu écris bien, je suis impressionné._

Et même dans ses lettres, sur le papier, il peut entendre son rire, sentir son sourire contre sa peau. Se demandant si elle sent le citron.

* * *

Les lettres ne suffisent pas, et Roy se retrouve à souvent attendre devant la bibliothèque ces jours-ci, espérant la croiser. Un jeudi ses efforts sont récompensés, lorsqu'il parvient à l'inviter boire un café. Un café avec terrasse et petites tables, elle est surprise, mais pas impressionnée, elle a sa fierté – Roy ne la laisse pas payer sa commande, et elle lui fait presque une scène. Et soupire juste, et pousse les petites assiettes et le thé sur le bord pour déposer une boîte rectangulaire sur la table, elle est vieille et abîmée sur les angles, il y a longtemps c'était probablement une boîte de chocolats.

« Regarde. » lui dit-elle, et elle ouvre la boîte. Elle en sort des petits papiers coupés, des masques de papier-mâché, des dessins au crayon et d'autres petites étrangetés. Il connaît cette boîte. « Tu te souviens ? »

Il soulève le marque, d'abord par ses ficelles, avec révérence, doucement – attention. Il ne peut pas empêcher ses doigts de trembler.

« Tu vois ? » dit-elle avec entrain. Sa robe blanche jure horriblement avec ses souliers plats rouges, et soudainement, cette fille-enfant, il sait qu'elle est a lui – elle doit l'être, et il est à elle. Ça ne peut pas se passer autrement, après tout, elle porte avec elle son âme depuis tellement longtemps, comment ça pourrait se passer autrement ?

Sa mouche est sèche, il inspire une grande bouffé d'air, et lui demande, comme cette fois-ci où ce n'était pas vraiment elle. Il respire profondément et son cœur bat la chamade. « Souris pour moi ? »

* * *

Tu te souviens de beaucoup de choses pour quelqu'un qui était si jeune à l'époque

Tu as pleuré pour moi toi aussi.

* * *

Il prend sa vieille voiture et descend les rues, fixant le papier entre ses mains à intervalles régulières, il tourne le volant et empreinte des routes et des carrefours qu'il ne connaît pas. Les rues sont de plus en plus étroites, les bâtiments sont comme empilés les uns sur les autres, c'est un vieux quartier poussiéreux de la banlieue, où s'entassent migrants et pauvres. Il y a peu d'arbres, et même sa vieille voiture cabossée n'a pas l'air si mal en comparaison au paysage qu'il traverse. Bientôt les lumières de la ville seront allumées, elles éclaireront d'un halo trouble les bas côtés et feront briller les balustrades des immeubles comme du réglisse.

Il arrête sa voiture sur le bord de la route, deux roues sur les pavés du trottoir, il est légèrement incliné dans l'habitacle. Roy relève ses lunettes de soleil pour jeter un œil à l'immeuble de quatre étage coincé entre ce qui a l'air d'être une boucherie casher avec un rosaire tendu sur la porte, et une boutique de liqueur devant laquelle un usurier s'est arrêté pour tousser. Les regards se tournent vers lui, curieux. L'homme blanc est venu avec sa voiture dans un quartier où peu d'hommes blancs s'aventurent. Roy Walker n'est pas issu d'une famille riche, il a passé son enfance dans les vergers d'autres gens, sans faire travailler son esprit, mais plutôt en volant des oranges et en s'écorchant les mains sur des branches sinueuses, chaque nouvelle blessure était plus belle que l'ancienne. Son père possédait un vignoble, sa mère était une femme d'origine écossaise, étant née et ayant grandi à New York - il ne connaissait pourtant pas grand chose hormis le soleil de la Californie, et sa chaleur magnifique. Il avait grandi aimé, il avait été à l'université pour passer le temps, pour apprendre l'architecture et l'agriculture. Il a bu autant qu'il le pouvait et a échappé à la guerre. Il a appris à être un fantôme pour ces fantastiques, fantastiques films. Même l'université avait l'air ennuyeux à côté de ça. Et Roy était devenu si bon à presque mourir, chaque jour un peu meilleur.

Deux garçons s'amusant avec des branches à faire rouler des cannettes sur le trottoir s'arrêtent devant sa voiture. Ils sont curieux et presque en émerveillement devant cet homme aux lunettes de soleil, Roy baisse la vitre et ouvre la portière pour laisser sortir ses jambes. Il leur parle et écoute leurs questions incessantes à propos de sa voiture, leur excitation est palpable. C'est une vieille voiture, raisonnent-ils. Il acquiesce. Pourquoi tu la vends pas ? Non, je ne peux pas faire ça. Cette voiture c'est comme ma famille. Hein ? Elle est vieille, m'sieur. Tout comme moi. Tu as un chien, petit ? Non, j'ai un chat. Si ton chat devient vieux, est-ce que tu l'achèverais ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire m'sieur ? Tu l'achèverais, tu le laisserais s'en aller ? Tu le vendrais ? Bah, non m'sieur. Tu vois, c'est exactement ça. Non, non m'sieur. C'est différent, tu peux pas comparer un chat et une voiture. C'est différent. En quoi c'est différent ? Ça l'est, c'est tout.

Il demande, avec sa meilleur tentative de sourire d'Hollywood. « Est-ce qu'il y a une fille nommée Alexandria ici ? »

Ils le regardent, soudainement hostiles, suspicieux. « Peut-être. La logeuse le sait. »

« Je l'ai connue lorsqu'elle était enfant, vous savez ? » dit-il calmement avec un sourire pour les mettre à l'aise, « elle avait les dents du bonheur. Ça ne se voit plus aujourd'hui, mais elle avait vraiment les dents du bonheur, et elle était toute petite, à peu près de votre âge. »

Ça fonctionne. « Comment tu connais la fille roumaine ? »

« On était tombé tous les deux », dit-il. « Et on était dans le même hôpital. Je lui racontais des histoires. »

« Comment tu es tombé, m'sieur ? »

« J'étais un cascadeur. » Et là, tout leur attention était sienne, étoiles dans les yeux et lui demandant s'il connaissait Charlie Chaplin. « Je l'ai rencontré une fois, un type charmant ce Charlie. »

« T'es pas son petit-ami ? »

Roy ouvre la bouche, hésite -

« La logeuse aime pas ce genre d'histoires, c'est une vieille juive. Une des filles d'ici, elle avait un Jules, et il le faisait rentrer en douce, et il se faisait prendre à chaque fois. Elle est folle. »

Et puis une exclamation, et l'ouverture et la fermeture d'une vieille porte en ferraille, et Alexandria en chaussons. Elle porte une longue robe de chambre qui lui recouvre la peau et ne dévoile rien d'autre que ses mains, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne sait pas quoi dire. Elle se rend, le temps d'un instant seulement. « Roy ! » elle s'exclame, resserrant les pans de sa robe autour d'elle et s'approchant de sa voiture. « Pourquoi es-tu … ? »

Il est soudainement très attentif, a-t-il fait une bêtise, d'une façon ou d'une autre ? A-t-il mal compris l'invitation, le papier avec l'adresse attire l'attention d'Alexandria et elle fait un pas en avant pour faire déguerpir les deux garçons. Ils grommellent et partent. « Oh, Roy ! »

« Est-ce que ça va te créer des ennuis ? » s'inquiète-t-il.

« Elle n'est pas là pour le moment, la logeuse. » elle s'autorise un sourire, malgré la surprise. « Je ne t'attendais pas. »

« Elle est très stricte ? »

« Elle est de Roumanie, comme mes parents. Elle est très … elle est de la vieille école. Toutefois, » Elle savoure le mot, elle a longtemps voulu utiliser ce genre de vocabulaire. « Elle n'est pas là, elle est partie à la synagogue pour les prières de nuit, elle va bientôt revenir. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

Il se redresse et s'éloigne de sa voiture, évitant de croiser les yeux d'Alexandria. Il remarque que ses cheveux sont détachés, ils bouclent au niveau de ses épaules, mèches d'un brun foncé semblables à des nuages langoureux de fumée, trop lourdes pour être soulevées par le vent. Comme de la fumée de charbon. Il ne devrait pas la regarder si fixement. « J'aimerais que l'on passe du temps ensemble quelques fois, qu'on aille au parc. »

Le visage d'Alexandria s'illumine, sa peau est foncée et adoucie par l'été. Aucune femme ne pourrait lui rivaliser. « Je travaille vraiment beaucoup. »

« Mais tu es libre quelques fois. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Hm. La logeuse ne me mettra jamais dehors – c'est une parente. »

« Oh. » Il se tient un peu plus droit, fait l'erreur de croiser ses yeux si, si brillants et il tombe amoureux d'elle encore et encore. « Est-ce qu'on peut se promener, de temps en temps, Alexandria ? »

« Seulement le samedi. » dit-elle, le regardant avec appréhension derrière ses longs cils, timide presque. « Est-ce que ça te va ? »

« Oui. C'est parfait. »

* * *

Se balançant au bord d'un précipice, retenu par du la soie verte, un homme masqué en hakama fend les airs avant de faire un bond. Un dieu flamboyant, un héros splendide, brûlant à travers la cendre virevoltant dans l'air. Il atterrit sur le sol, depuis des hauteurs inimaginables. Sur ces deux pieds, comme un chat gracieux, par une chaude journée Égéenne, il est insurmontable, il est victorieux, son conquérant. Il lui parle dans des langues que des étrangers ne pourraient jamais comprendre, son merveilleux conquérant. Son bandit.

Alexandria, qui dort contre les vitres des voitures descendant les rues sombres, tresse ses cheveux entre ses différents services, elle enfile ses bas de travail marrons et fixe les pavés au sol, attendant la brise qui fera voler les journaux, et qui parfois, comme un vieil ami, soulèvera les bords de sa chemise de serveuse, fera danser ses tresses. Ses jours sont colorés d'une palette que personne hormis elle pourrait imaginer, peu dans le monde, non, personne, ni même les prophètes ne pourrait la décrire – dans le train il y a des bribes de ce bleu de Méditerranée, comme celui d'une cité bleue cachée du soleil par l'ombre des nuages. Et dans les étals de fruits qu'elle voit chaque mercredi, elle sourit devant le rouge des fraises, si semblable à celui de la promesse faite dans le sang que l'Indien portait sur son front. Et garde des graines de cardamome et des gousses de vanille dans sa sacoche, elle imagine des colombes posées sur la rambarde de secours de son immeuble. Elle est encore une enfant, dont les rêves se reflètent dans sa vie d'adulte. Peter Pan serait jaloux d'elle.

Roy lui dit une fois qu'elle le fait sentir comme un enfant à nouveau.

Ils sont dans l'un des parcs de la ville, celui avec le grand lac. Celui avec les arbres importés de quelque part en Asie, il lui explique que de petites fleurs roses sont supposées éclore au printemps. Mais à cet instant, des cheveux virevoltent de son chignon (pas de tresses aujourd'hui) parce que la voiture de Roy est vieille et que le vent s'engouffre à l'intérieur. Cela rend son visage enfantin. Comme un sourire. Les longues jambes de Roy sont croisées et reposent contre une racine, il a plié sa veste pour s'en faire un oreiller, tenant son chapeau contre son torse. Comme Huckleberry Finn.

« Tu ris tellement, tu souris tellement. » explique-t-il de sa façon à lui. « Tu dois connaître quelques secrets sur ce monde que je ne connais pas – pour être aussi en paix. Je me trompe ? » Et soudainement, ses yeux sont en alerte, presque paniqués, il la regarde frénétiquement et attend qu'elle le rassure.« Tu es heureuse, Alexandria. N'est-ce pas ? »

La plupart des hommes fréquentant des femmes plus jeunes, se sentent vieux. Mais Roy ne se sent pas simplement jeune, il la voit avec un regard jeune. Il n'est pas pris dans la folie d'un vieil homme qui aime prétendre le temps d'un instant qu'il est jeune lorsqu'il se trouve à côté d'une jolie petite chose, Roy n'a même pas de cheveux grisonnants. Ses yeux sont si honnêtes, si captivés, si curieux – elle pourrait s'y laisser emporter, et ils gardent tout de même cette fiévreuse sérénité. Et il aime tellement toutes ces petites choses de la vie, grimper aux arbres, raconter des histoires, qu'il n'a l'air de rien d'autre qu'un enfant, surtout avec _ces yeux-là_.

Il est comme il était à l'hôpital. Il se repose sur elle. Il est sa responsabilité. Ses tempes sont recouvertes de ses cheveux bruns et si épais que l'on aimerait y passer la main, il a l'air si attachant et heureux lorsqu'il conduit, ses lunettes de soleil remontées dans ses cheveux. Sa peau est tiède, légèrement halée. Un nez droit, cassé une fois ou deux, qu'il a probablement remis en place tout seul. L'argenté d'une petite cicatrice sous son œil. Ses grandes mains chaleureuses. Un rire franc. Le besoin oppressant d'être, oh, si honnête, se reflétant dans ses yeux.

« Tu ne l'es pas ? » le questionne-t-elle en retour, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres, avec le même ton qui la caractérisait tellement lorsqu'elle était enfant.

« Tu l'es ? » insiste-t-il.

« Oui, j'ai du travail. J'ai rencontré Roy à nouveau. Pourquoi ne pas être heureuse ? »

Elle prend le panier sur ses jambes, et se concentre à peler les oranges qu'elle a amené, les yeux de Roy contiennent trop de gratitude, et elle ne peut pas le fixer et rester stoïque et neutre face à son regard. Les oranges sont familières, comme l'orangeraie au bord de la ville, pour laquelle elle et sa sœur gardent de l'argent, pour la racheter, peut-être, un jour. Pour leur mère. En la mémoire de leur père.

Elle les sépare en quartiers puis en morceaux, habile avec son couteau. Elle lui en tend une assiette, une de ces assiettes qu'elle garde normalement polie et derrière la vitre du vaisselier avec sa petite argenterie, mais aujourd'hui elle les a sorties au soleil pour Roy. L'herbe chatouille la peau derrière ses genoux, sa jupe recouvre ses cuisses, mais elle ne porte pas de bas aujourd'hui parce que c'est son jour de repos, et elle voulait sentir la verdure sur sa peau.

« Je pensais que peut-être tu me détesterais. » dit-il dans le feu de la confession, alors qu'il s'assoit contre le tronc d'arbre, à côté d'elle et que leurs épaules se frôlent.

Elle est surprise, au delà-même des mots. Il comble le silence après un instant. « Tu vois. Je t'ai raconté des belles histoires. Et tu étais juste une enfant. Je t'ai fait croire en des choses merveilleuses, des aventures, des héros, de la magie et de l'amour – je pensais que tu y croyais si fermement, pour seulement découvrir plus tard que tout ça était un mensonge – »

« Ce n'était pas un mensonge. »

Il la regarde. Les yeux de Roy ont la couleur des rivières grises s'évadant, s'éludant vers une mer de cristal. Encore aujourd'hui, il lui rappelle quelque chose ressemblant à une forêt saccagée, au clapotement silencieux de l'eau, au calme de pensées mélancoliques. « On ne peut pas vivre éternellement dans les histoires, Alexandria. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Il fronce les sourcils. Elle a dit ça avec force, plus que d'habitude, avec une moue presque sévère et des yeux déterminés. « Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fée. La réalité est dure. Les histoires sont des interludes, comme dans un spectacle de magie. Des illusions. Les mendiants ne deviennent pas des princes du jour au lendemain, il n'y a pas de princesses, de bandes d'hommes braves prêts à combattre le mal – et quand tu réalises ça … pourquoi tu ne me détestes pas ? Je n'ai pas été là, avec toi, toutes ces années. C'est tout comme si je t'avais abandonné. Je ne t'ai pas sauvé. »

Elle secoue la tête et essuie dans l'herbe ses mains couvertes de jus d'orange. Elle relève les yeux vers lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres qui le confuse, plus maline qu'il ne le sera jamais. Son Athéna. Elle s'appuie un peu sur son épaule, sa joue contre son bras. « Tu es bête Roy. »

Il ferme les yeux, lorsqu'elle le regarde depuis cet angle, reposée contre son épaule, il paraît encore plus magnifique.

« Tu es bête Roy. » Les doigts d'Alexandria caressent la manche de sa chemise. Cela lui avait manqué, ça fait si longtemps depuis ces journées passées dans cette petite salle d'hôpital, le visage de Roy se balançant et s'endormant juste à côté d'elle. « Tu es toujours le héros, bien sûr que tu es réel. N'en doute jamais. »

Comment pourrait-elle l'aimer autrement ?

* * *

Non, tu devrais demander à quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'y a pas de fin heureuse avec moi.

Je veux quand même l'entendre.

* * *

La science, ou plutôt la motivation derrière sa vie avec Alexandria était bien plus simple que ce que Roy croyait. Elle était saupoudrée de remords, de gratitude et d'un tel désir désespéré et angoissé qu'il ne pouvait l'empêcher de résonner au plus profond de son corps, dans le moindre de ses os. Dans son cœur.

Il se souviens du passé, de cette table d'opération où ils l'avaient laissée, de sa tête bandée, alors qu'elle reposait là comme un corps sans vie. Il avait rongé ses ongles jusqu'à arriver à la peau, et quand il avait du laisser ses mains tranquilles, il avait rempli sa bouche de liqueur et avait bu jusqu'à ce que le liquide soit un couteau dans son estomac, lui retournant les entrailles et tailladant sa gorge de remord et de tristesse qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Parce qu'il était un tel homme – un tel dieu factice pour avoir osé prendre l'amour d'une fillette pour son père et l'utiliser pour ses propres désirs, il s'était servi d'elle consciencieusement pour récupérer sa M-O-R-P-H-I-N-3, et elle était tellement pâle sous la lumière crue des néons. Si immobile. Il avait cru l'avoir tuée. Morte si jeune et si brisée.

Il l'a enchantée, il lui a menti. Il a tissé des histoires comme le font les menteurs. Il s'est servi d'elle. Il l'a captivée avec des jeux de lumières et de miroirs, avec des illusions, fabricant une fantaisie qui ne pouvait exister.

Il veut lui dire exactement combien il y a d'étoiles dans le ciel, à quel endroit se situe la lune lorsque le soleil se lève, il veut lui raconter chaque histoire d'amour qu'il connaisse, lui expliquer chaque roucoulement des oiseaux chanteurs près du lac, il veut lui accorder plus que son cœur de rêveur, il veut être brillant, il veut être plus fort encore.

C'était très simple. Maintenant qu'il la connaissait à nouveau, une seconde fois. Il voulait lui donnait la fin de l'histoire dont elle avait besoin – celle dont il l'avait privé. Il voulait lui offrir le monde entier.

* * *

Il est un homme de trente-six ans à présent, elle en a dix-huit, ce n'est pas bien. « Dix-neuf, c'était mon anniversaire le mois dernier. » dit-elle. « J'en ai pas l'air, hein ? … c'était quoi ta question ? »

Roy tripote la cuillère entre ses doigts, et sa bouche forme un sourire penaud, il n'a pas le courage de se distancer du problème, ni de s'y confronter. Il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir y survivre. « Tu avais dit que ton anniversaire était en décembre. »

« Je t'ai menti, » dit-elle presque amèrement, avec honte mais certaine de sa décision. « Tu m'aurais acheté tout un tas de choses si je t'avais dit que c'était le mois dernier. Et maintenant que c'est passé, tu n'as pas à m'offrir quelque chose, donc c'est bon. »

« Qui décide de ça ? » Roy est complètement blessé, elle lit très bien en lui, trop bien même. Avec ses regards en coin qu'elle utilise avec attention pour juger de son humeur. « Qui décide que je n'ai pas le droit de t'offrir quelque chose ?»

« Ça ne serait pas très … charmant … de ta part d'essayer. » Alexandria prend un cuillerée de la crème glacée qu'ils partagent, les coudes sur la table.

Il fronce les sourcils, une moue agacée sur le visage et ses yeux sont très sérieux. « C'est vraiment cruel. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé, Roy. » dit-elle doucement, ses yeux rencontrant les siens, doux et compréhensifs. « Il n'y a rien que tu ais fait pour lequel je doive te pardonner. Tu ne dois pas te sentir si blessé et désolé, tu n'as pas à garder ça pour toi jusqu'à la tombe ».

« … Tu es très cruelle de me dire ça. » Il attrape le verre de vin qu'elle n'a pas encore touché, brisant le contact de leurs yeux, vidant le verre d'un trait. Soudainement amer. « Je ne me pardonne pas moi-même. »

« S'il-te-plaît, fais le, » Alexandria a des yeux si patients et sages, ils représentent tout pour lui. « Tu n'as pas à te sentir obligé de toujours vouloir passer du temps avec moi- »

« Mais je veux te voir. » Il décide d'aller enfin plus loin, de dire la vérité, c'est suffisant pour qu'un silence tombe entre eux. Mais il se reprend rapidement. « Alexandria, je _veux_ passer du temps avec toi. »

« Oh, Roy. » dit-elle en posant sa main sur le poing serré de Roy.

« Ou … est-ce que je te dérange ? » il a du mal à trouver les bons mots, ils sortent brusquement de sa gorge, et il appréhende sa réponse tout à coup.

« Non, comment tu pourrais me déranger ? » elle sourit « Tu es le bandit masqué, le fléau du sud-est.»

« Tu es différente et pourtant tu restes la même, tu as trop grandi pour être encore ma fille bandit » dit Roy, pincé. « Ou pas du tout. Je ne sais pas, Alexandria, je ne sais pas si je peux encore être un bandit - »

« Roy- »

« Tu es forte, tu as grandi et tu es libre. Tu n'as pas besoin d'un héros, et dans tous les cas, je n'ai jamais été un bon héros. » Il est soudainement à bout de souffle, lui dévoiler tout ça, c'est comme marcher sur la pointe des pieds au bord d'un précipice. Oh, il ne peut plus se tourmenter plus longtemps. « Je ne suis pas ton père, Alexandria. »

« ... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je ne peux plus te considérer comme ma fille » admet-il, et il ne peut pas la regarder dans les yeux. Ce qu'il y verrait pourrait le briser, et il ne peut pas s'arrêter à mi-chemin. « S'il-te-plaît. »

* * *

Quand je m'endormirais … il faudra que tu partes.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça …

* * *

Plus tard, cette nuit-là, il la dépose sur le perron de sa maison. La lumière du foyer fait des étincelles, et le visage d'une vieille femme apparaît derrière les rideaux pour les regarder suspicieusement. La mâchoire de Roy est serrée et aucun d'eux n'a osé briser le silence durant tout le trajet du retour. Alexandria s'arrête juste avant d'entrer, se tourne pour le regarder, ses yeux sont troublés, inquiets même. La lumière des lampadaires peint sa robe de jaune et crée des ombres dans les creux de ses clavicules, ses cheveux sont retenues en arrière, elle est tellement belle, elle qui ne sera jamais sienne. Elle se mordille la lèvre avant de parler. « Roy. »

Il ferme les yeux, il ne peut pas la supplier. Il ne devrait pas.

« Roy. » Les doigts d'Alexandria sur sa mâchoire sont comme la caresse d'une plume, sa main fugace et qui lui rappelle pourtant le toucher d'une mère, ou d'une épouse. Sauf qu'elle le regarde avec la clarté d'une étrangère, elle ne laisse pas sa perception de lui être embrumée, elle le verra toujours de la façon qu'elle souhaite le voir, et avec clarté. « Roy, ne sois pas si fâché. »

Ses mots sont bloqués dans sa gorge. Il n'a pas envie de la faire pleurer.

« Je ne suis pas en colère. » Sa bouche se relève un peu, dans un sourire qu'il détesterai voir dans le miroir. « Je suis juste capricieux. J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant. »

« C'est parce que tu es jeune à jamais. » lui répond-t-elle avec un sourire doux, ses doigts tendres contre sa peau. « D'accord ? »

« Tu es une alchimiste. » souffle-t-il. Au diable la femme derrière les rideaux, il se fiche de savoir si elle l'entend, elle ne pourra jamais comprendre. « Alexandria, tu me fais vivre éternellement. »

« Je t'aime, Roy. » dit-elle sans honte, sans remords. Son esprit essaye de raisonner avant que son cœur ne s'emballe complètement, parce qu'elle ne peut définitivement pas le dire de la façon qu'il rêve d'entendre. Ses yeux sont sincères, de la couleur de joyaux précieux. « Donc ne disparaît pas. »

« Je resterai. » dit-il doucement alors qu'elle ne le lâche toujours pas. Sa caresse est aussi douce qu'un baume, et pourtant elle est si brûlante et enivrante qu'elle lui donne envie de plus.

Elle retire sa main, caressant du bout des doigts sa mâchoire au passage, croisant les bras. « Promis ? Et ne croise pas les doigts. »

« Je ne le ferai pas. » Il sourit avec nostalgie devant cet échange familier, ce morceau de l'histoire qu'il reconnaît, il lève les mains, écarte les doigts aussi loin qu'il le peut. Un homme les mains en l'air, lâchant toutes ses armes, et oh, il n'y a pas de reddition plus douloureuse et divine. Plus délicieuse. « Tu vois ? »

* * *

Le problème n'était pas son dos. Ni sa colonne vertébrale. Ce n'étaient pas non plus ses jambes. Connaissez-vous l'histoire ? C'est un groupe de cinq héros, chacun poursuivant sa propre mort spectaculaire – et une princesse, rose et empoisonnée comme les fleurs d'un laurier. Le problème vient de son cœur, brisé. De ses yeux, perdus. Piégés dans un rêve fiévreux.

Il se réveille sous l'eau, la bouche ensanglantée. _Ouvre les yeux, Roy._

* * *

Il fait l'erreur de l'amener dans un bar une fois. Il n'est pas vraiment sûr de ce quoi il pensait, elle peut le dire par le battement de ses cils contre sa joue, par le froncement de ses sourcils et par la tension des traits de son visage. Roy sort une cigarette de son paquet, l'allume – le revêtement du bar brille comme du bel acajou et les cheveux d'Alexandria sont détachés, il y a une bouteille de soda devant elle, avec une paille. De toutes les choses qu'elle pourrait boire.

« La prohibition a été abolie il y a quelques années seulement. » lui fait-il remarquer, il ne la quitte pas des yeux lorsqu'il tire sur sa cigarette, comme s'il attendait qu'elle lui dise d'arrêter. Comme la plupart des femmes font. Lorsqu'elles ne lui demandent pas si elles peuvent essayer de fumer elles aussi. « Et pour certains, elle n'a même jamais existé. »

« Tu parles de toi, Roy ? » elle penche la tête, les yeux brillants à travers le nuage de fumée. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il fumait, qu'il buvait, chaque homme avait ses faiblesses, que d'autres nommeraient vices. Mais Roy n'a pas de vices aux yeux d'Alexandria, il peut être bête, il peut se montrer parfois égoïste, ou coupable mais il a cette façon de cligner de yeux et de lui sourire, un tressautement des lèvres comme s'il était grisé ou enchanté en un instant. Ça ne lui ferait pas grand chose d'arrêter de fumer. Lorsqu'elle pose sa tête contre son épaule le soir au parc, la manche de sa chemise est toujours blanche et propre, avec cette légère odeur du tabac à rouler qu'il utilise, chaude comme du bois brûlé – réelle.

« Bien sûr. » Sa bouche sursaute alors, un rictus, bien vite remplacé par un large sourire. « Le soda et moi on ne s'entend pas assez bien pour passer la soirée ensemble. »

Il y a un éclat sur sa peau, sous la lumière du bar, c'est chaud et fait briller sa peau là où les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise sont défaits. Ses mains halées sont posées sur la table, son corps est entièrement tourné vers elle. Tequila. Du courage liquide, peut-être. Ou juste une solution contre la douleur.

La seule chose qu'elle puisse faire est de l'empêcher de se laisser empoisonner.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? »

« Pas grand chose. Ce n'est pas vraiment différent. »

« Est-ce que … ça te manquerait ? » Ses jambes sont croisés aux chevilles. Il tire sur le col de sa chemise, la chaleur de cette nuit californienne les étouffant. Elle le regarde boire un shot comme si c'était de l'eau aromatisée. Ça ne le désaltère pas, vu la façon qu'il a de regarder son verre vide, les sourcils légèrement froncés. « … beaucoup ? »

« Non. » Elle n'arrive pas à savoir s'il ment. Ce n'est plus si facile de le jauger, maintenant qu'elle n'a plus cinq ans. Et elle a déposé quelques gouttes de parfum de pêche derrière ses oreilles, et sa robe est jolie – elle n'a plus cinq ans.

Et lorsqu'ils sont à sa porte, il presse une grosse enveloppe de papier brun dans ses mains. C'est lourd. Il est éméché, toutefois il a conduit méticuleusement sur le chemin du retour. Mais ses yeux sont fiévreux, et il est tellement grand. Et son soda n'est pas suffisamment fort pour lui faire oublier pourquoi elle l'a laissé venir aussi près de la porte, sa tante pourrait la reprendre pour cela. Alexandria a dépassé depuis bien longtemps tous les couvre-feu.

« Quoi- »

« Ça y est. Tout est là, » dit-il, son offrande dans les mains d'Alexandria. « Prends-le. Je ne pensais pas que je le finirai un jour, ça m'a pris des semaines pour l'arranger. Ça fait des années que je le garde au fond de mon tiroir. Je n'ai jamais oublié. Alexandria, et quand je t'ai vu à nouveau, comment pouvais-je ne pas le finir ? »

 _Elle se retient, elle ne doit pas lui faire la morale. Elle doit l'écouter et être douce avec lui, depuis qu'il lui a admis qu'il ne ferai plus de cascades, qu'il arrêtait. Depuis qu'il lui a dit que peu de cascadeurs continuaient jusqu'à son âge._

« Merci. »

« Lis-le. En entier. » Tu me le promets ?

« Je le ferai. » Oui.

Et puis, il y a cet instant exaltant où le cœur d'Alexandria s'arrête, et où ils réalisent tout les deux à quel point ils sont proches l'un et l'autre. Le silence n'en est pas vraiment un, parce que chaque étoile dans le ciel semble chuchoter par dessus la respiration de Roy et celle qu'Alexandria retient au fond de sa gorge. Roy est tellement grand. Sa tête est penché vers elle. Elle sent son sang affluer sous ses joues, comme un coup de soleil d'été. Étrange. Elle se rend compte seulement maintenant que ses yeux sont plus gris que verts. Et ce doux parfum acidulé du citron de sa tequila qui ne l'a pas désaltéré, qui n'a pas baissé sa fièvre. Il pourrait l'embrasser à cet instant … il pourrait … il pourrait- « Tu rentres ? »

Elle les ramène tous les deux à la raison. Roy se recule un peu, et ouvre la bouche, hésite, la ferme. Et puis. « Ta parente ? »

Sa tante ? Qu'elle aille en enfer. « C'est bon. Tu es soûl. »

« Pas vraiment. » Et ils le savent tous les deux. « Éméché, tout au plus. Pas soûl, jeune fille au soda. » Il attrape quelques mèches de ses cheveux, ses doigts juste un peu lents, prouvant sa coordination. Il pourrait poser son menton sur le haut de la tête d'Alexandria, si il se le permettrait. « Alexandria, tu es intelligente. Non, je ne rentrerai pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as demandé. »

Elle ne sait pas non plus. Il se recule à nouveau, il la fixe en clignant lentement des yeux, et lui sourit – elle n'est pas assez cruelle pour l'embrasser sur la joue comme elle l'aurait fait habituellement, c'est devenu presque trop naturel pour elle de le blesser sans le vouloir.

Alexandria s'enferme derrière la porte. Elle déchire le haut de l'enveloppe avant même d'entendre le moteur s'allumer et le bruit des roues sur la route.

* * *

Très bien, ferme les yeux. Que vois-tu ?

Rien.

Frotte-les.

.

.

.

Vois-tu les _étoiles ?_

* * *

Chaque feuille de papier est comme de la cendre contre sa peau, les mots sont peints avec le sang de l'âme de Roy, par une plume capable de rassembler les morceaux brisés de la cage thoracique d'un moineau. Sans effort, avec brio. Roy. Il y a les cinq hommes, qui sont au final des parties de l'esprit de Roy. Otta Benga, Darwin, Luigi, l'Indien, le Mystique et le Bandit, même Odius. Une aventure, une légende brûlante, et une histoire d'amour pas si romantique que cela, écrite dans le désert au couché du soleil. Des langues et des mots, qu'un écrivain plongé dans son livre ne pourrait même pas capturer. Le vrombissement d'un lasso dorée qui fend les airs avec un tranchant brûlant, coupant la lune en deux lorsqu'il passe devant. Son Roy, son bandit, pour qui elle est prête à s'abandonner, à complètement s'abandonner dans ses souvenirs et dans son âme d'enfant.

Comme un souffle humide, la pluie s'abat. Elle lit ce passage à propos des longs brins d'herbe verte, ceux qui effleurent la peau des jambes nues, qui chatouillent lorsqu'on y danse. Et cette cité bleue, miroir parfait du ciel, des constructions méditerranéennes, des morceaux d'océans, dômes marquant le paysage. Le mouvement lent et tourbillonnant des truites dans un ruisseaux, passant de l'argenté au noir. Le voile de sang volant au dessus du champ de bataille, lourd et léger à la fois, comme des légendes et de l'amertume. Des nymphes surprises dans leur nudité. Des guerriers combattant le Léviathan. Des dames portant leurs mouchoirs de soie parfumés sur leurs bouches pour se protéger d'une chaleur ardente, s'éventant le cou de leurs longs doigts peints. Tellement vivant, tellement vivant.

Roy qui la regardait chaque jour comme si elle comptait. Comme si elle comptait réellement. Comme si elle ne pouvait pas se dissoudre, insoluble dans la médiocrité de la ville. Comme le soleil, on ne pouvait lui faire face. Roy, dont le cœur est authentique, comme un roc, comme cette petite sphère de lumière dans le ciel, trop brûlante pour être attrapée, pourtant Alexandria lève la main, haute et ouverte contre le soleil, et dans ses petites mains il pourrait sombrer. Mais jamais s'y éteindre. Ses épais sourcils, dansant comme les ailes d'un oiseau. Lui, qui descend sa tequila comme s'il ne pouvait jamais s'en satisfaire, mais qui continue d'essayer malgré tout. Qui lui parle, à elle, sa fille-bandit, sa rêverie d'enfant, il est perdu en Alexandria. Elle, qui avec ses bras tendus vers le ciel, tourne et danse dans une ronde infinie sous l'ombre des arbres, qui s'élance dans des mouvements à couper le souffle, dans les mots flamboyants et luxuriants de leurs imaginaires fantastiques. Moquée par les ondoiements d'une peau d'orange s'enroulant autour de son couteau et de ses doigts, s'ouvrant au monde, les arrosant de jus acidulé.

Roy qui la voyait si brillante, qui la peignait avec des mots si magnifiques que même Mona Lisa en deviendrait jalouse, qui lui vouait une adoration si intense, une adulation douce-amère et un amour, amour, amour. Et Alexandria ne pourra jamais ouvrir ses bras à quelqu'un d'autre, parce qu'elle n'a jamais pu l'oublier et le laisser s'en aller. Son héros, son _pèreamiamourhéros_ , conquérant. Qui est tellement, tellement Roy. Ses yeux tremblent, mais il est déterminé et courageux – il brise ses limites et l'embrasse enfin le jour suivant, il vole les dernières bribes de son souffle coupé. Ses lèvres sont chaudes, comme celle d'un homme perdu dans le désert, couvert de sable et la peau craquelée. Il l'embrasse comme si elle était un oasis au milieu de ce désert, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Son conteur, son menteur, profondément confus, et pourtant si sûr de lui, et pourtant perdu, son je-suis-perdu-sans-toi _Roy_.

« Les bon bandits, » lui dit-il, comme si elle comprenait. Et elle comprend. « Sont volages et sournois comme des voleurs, donc ne me quitte jamais. »

Elle lui tend son auriculaire pour lui promettre, comme s'ils étaient encore des enfants jouant avec des petites pièces et des billes. Elle clos le serment, grimpant sur ses pieds, pointes des orteils contre le cuir de ses chaussures, elle brise leur différence de taille. Scelle la distance.

* * *

 _On forme une drôle de paire, pas vrai ?_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
